


Reckless

by Sephirotha



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Skinny Dipping, Sorceresses, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina can’t help but feel happy.  On edge but happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

It was reckless.  It was risky.  It was ridiculous.  But it was what her girlfriend wanted to do, who was she to say no?  Down the hill they run, weaving through the trees and Sabrina ends up giggling with Hikari.  The young vampire tearing her clothes off whilst the sorceress keeps her clothes on her arm.  Hikari launches herself into the moon’s reflection in the dark lake whilst Sabrina folds her clothes neatly, places them on the rocks and carefully eases herself into the cool water.  She mutters a warming charm which encompasses their bare bodies to maintain their core body temperatures. 

Hikari gives her a sly, foxy smile, swimming over to hug her tenderly and kiss her soft lips affectionately.  Nothing sexual to sully the moment, Sabrina appreciated this.  They embrace tighter until Hikari pulls away and rubs her neck.  Sabrina hesitates but allows her to nuzzle, inhale and lick her pale skin.  Then came the sharp pain of four pearl white fangs sinking in to make way for the blood.  Sabrina can hear the loud gulps of blood right by her ear and it makes her shiver.  Hikari is quick to sate her thirst and she pulls back, cupping her fingers under her chin to look into her blue eyes with her red ones.  She whispers an affectionate endearment to praise her beauty and Sabrina blushes, feeling shy and timid. 

Hikari just grins slyly as they stay in a tight embrace, nude, warm and adrenaline pumping.  They eventually break apart and silently to laps around the quiet lake.  All is sleeping in this wonderfully secluded paradise and Sabrina enjoys it, save from the sounds of the water giving her way as she leisurely swims.  Even Hikari, who is swimming faster and with more aggression, doesn’t disturb the peace.  Sabrina can’t help but feel happy.  On edge but happy.


End file.
